


[授翻]再来最后一轮，反正时间毫无意义.

by daisy_q



Series: After Hours [2]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M, 出轨, 十年后两人依然理不清关系, 肉, 虐
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:50:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9470177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_q/pseuds/daisy_q
Summary: 原作者不知道还会不会更新，所以暂时就算完结了～





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [One final round, 'cause time means nothing.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9186797) by [rokklagio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rokklagio/pseuds/rokklagio). 



虽说谈恋爱对Isak有着极大的吸引力，但他的恋情从来都维持不了多久。年少时的他绝对不会承认自己喜欢情侣间的互动：不管是和对方一起做早餐，十指交扣沿着街道散步，抑或是一起去南欧旅行。他讨厌孤单，所以他猜想身边有个忠诚的男友一定能解决绝大部分问题。因此每次在网上或者健身房里认识一些男人，他总会先约会个两三次再下决定。设想一段感情关系的可能性让他慢慢对自己的性取向自信起来，不过自然有利有弊：如今他不怎么花心思害怕别人知道他做了什么、喜欢什么，但这也意味着每当Even一声不吭地回来并出现了某个派对上时，再也没有男孩子气的羞怯阻止他。他们最终都是以Even跪地，Isak意乱情迷地倒在公共厕所的瓷砖上收场。

在昏暗的厨房里，时间似乎停止了片刻：Even侧头吻上Isak，舌头侵入对方的防线，激起对方的本能反应——Isak开启唇瓣让Even加深这一吻，然后将手移动到Even的牛仔裤前，手指勾着内裤松紧带。Even终止了吻，在Isak的脖颈上留下一串爱痕时，Isak的手滑入内裤里，指尖满意地碰到了对方无可否认的勃起。他握住对方的性器，对方在他的套弄下变得更硬了，他甚至可以听见Even倚在他耳边的颤抖声和低柔的呻吟声。Isak只要触碰它——从根部到顶部，Even的自控力就无影无踪。

“Fuck，Isak。”

Even气息不稳地喘着，Isak的手则继续往下探索，包裹住他的阴囊。Even从胸腔里发出一阵呻吟，这让Isak忍不住在心里得意地笑。自己现在对Even的所有弱点了如指掌。他开始按摩它们，享受着完全掌控男人的当下。

“你喜欢吗？”他歪过头让Even在情欲中里倒在他肩上，往对方耳边吹气问到。Even死死地抓住流理台边缘，关节发白。

Isak调整了下姿势想为自己在两人间的手臂创造空间，但下一秒他就感觉到Even提起胯部朝他的勃起上凌乱地顶撞着，这只让Isak更加欲火燃烧，等不及想让Even进入他。

“你想让我吸它吗？”Isak自己也不敢想象这大胆放荡的话竟是从他口中而出，但这句话似乎崩断了男人心理防线上最后一根弦：Even后退了点，俯视Isak，眼神突然坚定。他一把扯开Isak的衬衫，几颗纽扣飞了出去，显露出Isak的胸腹。

“什——”Isak惊呼出抗议一般的声响，却随对方手指开始挑弄他乳头的动作戛然而止。Even推开搭在Isak胸前的衣物以实施他的诡计——就像Isak了解Even的嗜好一样，男人也清楚地记得怎样才能让Isak在他掌下尖声啼哭，让他情欲高涨地仰头抵在橱柜上，意识模糊地任凭Even摆布。Even则趁机把Isak下身扒了个精光。

冷气袭来时，Isak才意识到自己几乎全裸了：Even手上动作倒是比舌头快。但马上，对方的嘴就含住了他的乳头，Isak整张脸因燥热烧得火红。

“你真美。”Even低声耳语到，似乎不希望被任何其他人听到。Isak还以为对方打算用手替他解决，可是Even直奔他褶皱的小洞，用指尖在入口处描圈，小心翼翼地爱抚，不敢轻举妄动，而是慢慢享受Isak的啜泣。

“你想要吗？”Even的语调又降了个八度，低沉地窜流过Isak全身，让他不禁蜷起脚尖。对方修长的手指不停地抚摸他的肌肤，他只能双目紧锁地狂乱点头，顾不上自己的呻吟声是否会被对街的人听到。

突然间：Even停下了触碰，认真地重复了一句——

“你想要吗？”

Even炽热的目光紧锁在他脸上。Isak该说“不”，该说自己不想继续下去，该说他必须离开-不能待在这让自己的生活再一次被Even毁掉-只因为自己放不了手。你依然有机会停止这一切，他脑中的声音说，你可以不那么愧疚地回家。然而，他深知自己如果现在离开会怎样。

你只会更想要他。

他缄默地点点头。Even注视着他，似乎在等Isak反悔，几秒钟后才确定了这就是他的最终答复。Isak满怀期待地扭动着，手掌覆在Even腹部轻抚，无言地恳求对方操他。如果这事注定要发生，就该让它完整。Even叫他稍等片刻，快速转身出了厨房。

他恐惧着和脑中千思万绪独处的时刻：不自觉地瞟了眼手机，然而那黑漆漆的屏幕并没有给他带来预想中的痛悔。

他坐在黑暗中，赤身裸体，只感觉一阵空虚。

——————————

 

Even回来时，Isak注意到他夹在指间的几包润滑液和安全套。他们对视了一眼，Even在Isak的默许下，倾身印下一吻，他的一只手扶住Isak后脑勺，温柔地抬起，慢慢品味着对方双唇，耳语了一声“我爱你。”Isak想要以同样的话回应，甚至是尖叫出那三个字。不知怎么的，他总是不可避免地对Even说爱他：不管他是在对方的臂弯里，或是跪趴在地。他总是告诉Even自己有多爱他，可是下一秒Even就杳无音讯，继续回去过鬼知道在哪里的生活。这样的相处方式，就好像两人是彼此偶尔的消遣，只是Isak的生活在每次重逢后废墟一片。五年前，他依然相信两人终究会找到归属于彼此的路，那之后不久，他就意识到每次重叙旧缘，那初刻的极乐总是受限于粗暴的性爱和无处安放的情感。

这次，Isak决定用自己的行动来说话。他没等Even动作，就从流理台上取了一个安全套撕开。男人看着Isak缓慢地抽动几下他的性器，确保完全勃起后，将它套了上去。Isak按摩着他性器的感觉让Even不住呻吟，愉悦地闭上眼，而Isak执意对方看着他。

你把好事都给毁了。

再几下套弄后，Even拍开Isak在他腹股沟上的手，迅速地往手指上挤了一大团润滑液，然后毫无征兆地抓住Isak肩膀，让他转身背对自己，腹部抵着厨台边缘趴着。Isak受惊地抓住厨台边缘保持平衡，扭头疑惑地看对方想干什么。他们之前从未试过这个体位，至少Even没主动过。它总让人感觉冷漠，Isak会选择它无非要么高潮不了，要么床伴的长相他不太喜欢。想到Even可能是因为同样的原因从后面上他，Isak一阵心寒。但Even还是那个Even：凑到他耳边低声问“这样可以吗？”，Isak紧闭双眼，想起对方从两人初夜起就习惯了这样问，甚至是那次他临时起意在某家夜店的厕所里给他口交，浑身还带着刚从安达卢西亚旅行回来的气味。

Isak点了点头。

“Even——”Isak在男人开始慢慢往他体内抽插时哭喊出声。身前是冰凉、边缘锋利的厨台，身后是双手发烫地钳住他臀部不让他动的Even，这感觉酷刑一般让人难以忍受。Isak差点阻止对方，但随即发现自己喜欢被Even控制在身下，哪怕看不到对方的脸。

Even开始加快往Isak体内冲撞的节奏，毫无阻碍地进进出出。Isak配合地弓起背调整角度，享受这甜蜜的摩擦。闭上眼那刻，Gunnar的面容在他眼睑上一闪而过。

Even似乎听到了他的心思，突然拽住Isak的头发逼迫他向后仰头，在那紧绷的脖子上啃咬吮吸，彻底砍断了Isak意识清晰的片刻懊悔。

“别——不要留下痕——”Even只是更狠更快地操他，完全无视了Isak断断续续的请求。但Even赤裸的身躯与他满是汗水的背部粘合，那双大手紧抱住他的感觉让Isak失去任何理智——就让自己被牙印和吻痕标记吧，他也无能为力了。抽插逐渐变慢变深，他情不自禁地啜泣起来。现在Even左臂环绕在他腰间，右手给他手活，似乎刚才让他发狂的火焰熄灭了，留下几缕温情。Isak扭过头看向对方，虽然自己的眼挣扎着要闭上，而双唇却在每一下顶撞后呻吟着微微开启。Even双目发黑，像到了乐土一样看着他，然后弯腰擒住Isak的嘴，品味了片刻后，舌头滑入对方口中加深这一吻。Isak下意识地抓住Even的头发，在Even顶弄下的每一句呻吟都消失在这深吻中。

求你别走。

———————————

他又一次在Even的床单上醒来。好笑的是，这次他们睡的是Even父母原来的房间——他可以感受到初升的太阳透过纤薄的白色窗帘撒下的温度，但床单永远是Even自己的。他转头看，身旁却空无一人。但他能隐约听到厨房那头传来的厨具碰撞声和模糊的电台声。他想着穿上衣服，不打招呼偷偷溜走，但突然记起两人是在厨房脱得一丝不挂，所以包括他的手机也全在那。他用手掌揉了揉双眼，试图回忆起昨晚都发生了什么。

两人在厨房里做完后，他本可以就那样撇下Even不管，但他最后还是爬上了对方的床。好吧，其实他根本没得选：Even射入他体内时，不停地吻他；跪下给他口交时，不停地吻他；哪怕是他们踉跄地后退到卧室时，他还在不停地吻他。当两人终于倒在床垫上时，他又开始肆虐Isak的双唇，随时准备好再操一轮。

Isak翻了个身，双腿跨坐在Even大腿上时，第一次注意到Even的身体已经不再是青少年时期的瘦长，而是强健，几乎说得上粗壮。Even双眼半合地观察他，等着Isak下一步举动，但Isak奇怪的思绪不听话地在打滚。他凝视着身下的裸体，视线扫过Even的长发，脸颊上细微的胡茬，自问：他还能见到他吗。要是一切就此结束，这是他最后一次和对方共处，要是Even打算再消失几年怎么办。

有那么些时候，Isak跟不上自己的思绪，而最后总是不出意料地渴望得到Even的心，做出一些年少时才会有的举动，只因为缺乏安全感，害怕被抛弃。他猛地弯下腰亲上Even的嘴，轻咬着对方脖间略粗糙的肌肤，一路向下直至肚脐处。Isak小心将他的性器含入口中时，Even发出垂死声，本能地把手指插入Isak蓬松的发间。Isak放松自己的喉咙，尽量让它捅得更深，然后润湿双唇，开始用上舌头。他闭上眼专注地吮吸对方，手指掐入Even的大腿根，鼻尖时不时地蹭上Even腹股沟上暗金色的柔软阴毛。Even的性器大小——Isak第一次给他口交时就注意到了——和他的体型大小完美呈正比，所以现在Isak下颚已经有点酸痛也正常。他握住根部施加压力，从下往上舔，舌尖能尝到渗出的前液。然后抬眼看向Even，深知自己此刻的样子：浓密的睫毛下腼腆的小鹿眼，嘴里含着对方的性器，仿若忠诚的信徒。两人四目交接的一刻Even呻吟着咬住下唇拽紧Isak发根。

Isak能感觉身下的人在颤抖，于是他抓住Even大腿，静默。男人稍微抬起胯部，开始狂乱迅速地操起Isak的嘴，在高潮边缘发出濒死的哭喊声。虽然这让Isak快窒息了，他还是分毫不动，只是把一只手覆在Even小腹上，等待对方最终射入他口中。

Even在高潮余韵中闭上眼，一会儿睁开眼时，Isak正舔舐着嘴唇上津液和精液的混合物。

两人的嘴唇再次找到了对方，好像Isak口中不是Even的精液味而是清香的薄荷和玫瑰气息。后来他们就睡着了，太累而没精力谈论任何话题。

————————————

Even正在阳光满溢的厨房里喝着咖啡，他看到Isak走进来时，整张脸都明亮了起来——就和过去Isak来过夜时一样。Isak短促一笑，看到餐台上的手机，拿起来看自己是否有未接来电。他发现现在时辰还早，但手机已经快被app连续不断的提醒搞没电了。点开一看，全是Instagram的提醒：Gunnar在两人的Grünerløkka饭店合照中标记了他。

“他很帅。”

Isak浏览照片评论时，Even就站在他身后，下巴搁在他肩头。

其中一条评论来自Olga：你俩好般配啊 omg！

“嗯。”Isak有些苦楚地赞同到。他想要找Even借个充电器，但转念一想，或许这就是回家的暗号了。“我要走了。”

Even一言不语。Isak无法确定Even到底有没有听到他说的话，因为他已经开始忙着找自己的衣服，但地上什么都没有。

“我以为我——”他指着地上某个角落不自在地说到。

Even知道他想说什么，回答道：“我把它们连同我的一起放到洗衣机里，昨晚被弄脏了。”

Isak盯着对方，知道Even在玩什么把戏。

我把身份证忘家里了。一起来吗。

“我必须回家，Even。”他叹息到。他也并不期待回去当着Gunnar的面撒谎，但他需要换身衣服，收拾东西，在正午前赶到医院上班。

“你可以回去。我有烘干机，再等一小时你就可以走了。”

Isak点了点头，舒了口气。Even笑了，递给他一杯咖啡，他开心地接了过来。两人安静地小口啜饮着，耳边是奇怪的电台节目。然后Even终于问出了Isak知道对方憋了一晚的问题。

“所以...你和他是认真的吗？”Even谨慎地问，显然在试水。Isak苦涩地笑了一声，不确定该如何诚实回答。

“讽刺的是，是的。尽管我和你昨晚上了床。我和他是认真的。”

Even沉思地点点头。Isak猜不透他，所以只能等着他的回话。几分钟后对方只有一句“好吧。”

“但是，”Isak继续说着，也不太确定为什么自己还要继续这个话题，但似乎有必要，“我不知道在这之后…它还能维持多久。”

Even迷惑地眯起眼看他，“为什么？”

Isak刚张嘴想回答，可是Even没给他机会。

“你和我，我们两人的事...算不上出轨。”他说着，好像这句话蕴含了全宇宙的道理，“反正一周后我就要回尼泊尔了。我得先把这边的一些事处理完，那之后我就离开。我发誓。”

他能感觉到Even说话时的微笑，过去他想要安抚别人时总这样，但Isak无法确定，因为他不敢看对方，只能盯着手中变凉的咖啡，喉咙被堵住般一口也喝不下。

**Author's Note:**

> 原作者不知道还会不会更新，所以暂时就算完结了～


End file.
